


Birthday

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Danvers-Grant Family, F/F, Fluff, Kara painting Carter and Cat gives me life, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is supposed to know it's Cat's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

She was a mystery in many ways.

In spite of being one of the most famous journalists in the world and Queen of all Media, there were a lot of things no one knew about Cat Grant, one of them being her birthday. It didn’t have anything to do with age, because she was way past that point. It was more like she couldn’t bring herself to give away something so close to who she was; the beginning of her life and when and how it had happened was something that could only be relevant to her and her loved ones. Not even Kara, the perfect assistant who could guess every need, desire and thought seconds before it was fully formed knew when was her birthday.

Until Carter.

He was oblivious to the fact that no one knew her mother’s birthday, so when he asked for Kara’s help to get the perfect present, she was taken aback. Would Cat throw a fit if she found out her assistant knew she would be one year older in just four days? On the other hand, she could tease her about it the same way Cat kept throwing little hints about “Supergirl”. Cat knew and Kara knew she knew. Did Cat know she knew she knew?

Helping him pick out a gift was the only way to stop the mind games. So one day he came right after school and while Cat was stuck in a meeting, Kara and Carter went to National City Mall. After hours looking at clothes, scarves and jewelry, it became painfully clear that they had to adjust their budget. A small shop full of beautiful portraits and scrapbooks gave them the perfect answer. So one big purchase, heavy quantities of glue and a lot of scrapping later, Carter had the most perfect present for Cat. Kara contemplated the picture of the two of them at the beach, a warm smile on her face. Knowing how much Cat loved her son… it made it even harder to ignore how much Kara liked her boss.

*

She thought about it for a long time. But if she hadn’t been fired after arriving late and giving Cat whole milk on a latte, why would she be fired for this? So Kara woke up early, bought a dozen of yellow tulips -Cat’s favorites- and left them at her small table, without saying anything else.

Of course the day went out as usual, except that Cat dismissed everyone early, including Kara and gave instructions for her car to be ready at 5 p.m. Her assistant lingered at the glass door for a moment and Cat gave her a glare. Was she up to something. But Kara just smiled and whispered a soft “Have a nice day, Miss Grant”.

*

She was about to leave when she opened the drawer and spotted the gift. A letter was attached and she recognised Kara’s weird writing.

_I know you keep your birthday a secret, and I was going to pretend I didn’t know… but Carter asked for help to get you a present and I knew I needed to give you something too. To thank you for changing my life the way you have._

_Happy birthday,_

_K._

Cat sighed and took the gift, unwrapping it with shaky hands. A sharp intake of breath was her first reaction when she saw a beautiful painting of her and Carter, almost identical to a picture she had of both of them. She looked at the gift and the letter, overwhelmed by Kara’s actions. A moment later, however, she regained her composure and took her phone. She knew exactly what to do.

*

At first, Kara thought she was in trouble. But when she heard Cat’s voice, and the words “thank yoU” were actually said to her by the media mogul, she knew that at least threats of being fired were not so likely to come. The real shock was the invitation for dinner. To celebrate Cat’s birthday. In her penthouse. It was crazy, and yet… it was happening.

So she put on her best outfit, avoiding cardigans at all costs and without losing sight of good manners, bought a cake to avoid showing up empty handed. There was pizza and movies and a lot of stories about how Carter and Kara almost cried at the mall’s floor when they thought they would never find something for Cat. When the time for cake finally came, Kara pulled out a candle that was a question mark.

“Very funny, Kara”, Cat grumbled. And if the candle was magically lit even though no one could find the lighter, right at the same time Kara’s glasses slid down her nose, well, Cat didn’t say anything else about it.

As Carter was preparing everything for their Settlers of Catan game, Cat and Kara cleaned the kitchen in a comfortable silence.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything… else”, Kara said as she was putting the dishes away.

“I could have anything I want, dear. Buy the whole mall if I wanted to. But this… this understanding and complicity and love… it’s something that no one else can give me”

Kara smiled down.

“Carter is lucky to have you”

“I’m lucky to have you, Kara. Thank you… for the painting”

“I meant every word I wrote” Kara said as an adorable blush crept up her cheeks. It was Cat’s undoing. She approached the girl and looped her hands on her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Kara responded by hugging her tight and moaning softly against Cat’s lips.

“Happy birthday, Cat”, she whispered when they finally pulled apart.

“So, when’s your birthday? Because I’d very much like to do this again”, Cat said with a smug smile.

“Not for another 4 months. But we could definitely do this again before that”

They both laughed and exchanged a look that said a lot more than either one of them dared to say.

Cat was a mistery in many ways, yes. And Kara was eager to uncover every single enigma.


End file.
